Lynkai
Lynkai was a Sith Lord during the Cold War. She is the daughter of Darth Maestus and Gula, a palace slave, and the half-sister to Lord Marha. Biography Early Life Lynkai was born on Dromund Kaas, the illegitimate daughter of Darth Maestus and Gula, a slave in Darth Maestus's palace. For the first few years of her life, Lynkai was unaware Darth Maestus was her father, or that Marha her half-sister. Like her mother, Lynkai was tasked with servicing Marha. Lynkai grew to resent Marha as she didn't understand why someone that much older than her was treated with gratitude and praise while she was treated worse than the household pets. Whenever Lynkai tried to interact with Marha as a peer, she was either scolded by her mother or struck by Darth Maestus. When Lynkai reached the age of three, she was separated from Marha. Later she would learn it was because both she and Marha have similar facial features, and their father was afraid people would learn he fathered a child with a Twi'lek slave. Lynkai was sent to the kitchen staff where she would clean dishware and perform various other kitchen-related tasks. She was clumsy as a child, and whenever she would drop items, she would be punished, especially if the item broke. The older Lynkai reached, the more she became aware that she was sensitive to the Force. She taught herself tricks based off of what she had witnessed Marha do. She learned to pick up items, as well as throw items across the room. Gula caught her daughter on several occasions using the Force. Fearing for her daughter's safety, she scolded her, forbidding her from using the Force. Discovering the Truth When Lynkai was nineteen, one of Darth Maestus's apprentices attempted to have his way with Gula. Lynkai, who had continued to use the Force in secret, threatened the apprentice. When the apprentice turned his focus to Lynkai, she used Force Lightening to knock him back. Darth Maestus entered the room to see Lynkai fighting back the apprentice. Maestus was angry, knocked the young girl aside, and attacked Gula. He screamed at her, calling her various racial slurs, and demanded to know how long Lynkai had been able to use the Force. He also accused Gula of allowing Lynkai's powers to manifest, stating that he should have killed Lynkai as soon as she was born so his power wasn't threatened. Lynkai realized then the truth behind her parentage, and threatened Maeutus, attempting to strike him with Force Lightening. She was not that powerful, and her attack did not harm Maestus. To teach Lynkai a lesson, he broke Gula's neck. Lynkai then used the Force to break the apprentice's spine. Training on Korriban Darth Maestus chose not to kill Lynkai, but instead sent her to Korriban for training. During the Cold War, Sith Acolytes had a 1:5 survival rate at the Sith Academy; Darth Maestus bet that Lynkai would not survive and that the problem of his illegitimate offspring would take care of itself. Despite brutal training conditions, Lynkai beat the odds and survived her training, becoming the apprentice to Darth Zash. Darth Lynkai The Assassin Lynkai knew she could not simply confront her father and kill him; Maestus was very powerful. She began to plan his downfall, deciding that first she would need an assassin to assist her in killing key players she could not reach herself. She traveled to Korriban in search of an acolyte who would pledge themselves to her and her cause. She found what she was looking for in Sicarys, a Sith pureblood who was wild yet powerful. Killing Maestus Taking Over Lynkai returned to the family estate and announced Maestus's death. Her first order of business was killing those loyal to Maestus, including staff, servants, Lords, and consorts. Marha's mother was one of those killed. After Maestus's loyal followers were killed, Lynkai declared that her half-sister Marha was next, labeling her a traitor to House Maestus and to the Sith Empire. She sent her assassin to track Marha down and to bring her Marha's lightsabers and proof Maestus's daughter was dead. Personality and Traits Lynkai was cold and ruthless as a Sith Lord. Powers and Abilities SWTOR Class and Spec Lynkai is a Sith Sorcerer speced in the Corruption Tree. Family *Darth Maestus - Father *Gula - Mother *Marha - Half-sister Category:Imperial Characters Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy Category:Onasi Family (Imperial)